The Last Lover
by Hening965
Summary: "Kau tak tau apa arti Cinta." ucap ku lalu berniat untuk pergi dari hadapannya. "Pergilah! Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi terhadapmu! Cari saja kekasih lain." Dan aku masih ingat disaat aku kencan dengannya. Sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Kim Namjoon / Min Yoongi. Rapmonster / Suga. NamGi / SugaMon


**The Last Lover**

Cast : Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi

NamGi / NamYoon / SugaMon

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Sad, Romance

Lenght : Oneshoot

Waning : Yaoi, Boys Love, OOC, Typos

A/N : FF ini bukan murni dari otak author, tetapi ini juga di kombinasi dengan kisah-kisah nyata yang pernah saya baca. Mian kalo cerita terlalu pendek atau alur terlalu cepat atau mungkin alur gak jelas hehehe.. soalnya author nulisnya dalam 24jam dan itu di ketik menggunakan hp. :'v

^^Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi POV

Seoul, 03:04 a.m KST

Min's Apartemen

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, seperti biasa, aku memimpikannya lagi. Namja itu lagi.

Kim Namjoon.

Ya, Namjoon datang ke dalam mimpiku dan berkata "jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi" Aku tak tau kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Ada yg berubah dari nya. Aku menyadarinya, mungkin Namjoon sudah tidak memiliki rasa yang sama denganku lagi.

Aku melamun sebentar, mengingat kejadian masa lalu bersamanya. Ya, aku masih ingat dengan jelas setiap inti kejadian itu.

Lalu, beberapa hari sebelum hari ini, aku mencoba mencoba untuk menemui Namjoon di kantornya.

"Namjoon-ah ~ saranghae~"

Dia tak membalas..

"Aku cinta kamu. Aku mohon ..." pintaku sedikit menenangkan diri.

"Aku tak bisa, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun terhadapmu." jawab Namjoon dengan nada dinginnya. Namun aku masih sabar.

"Aku ... Aku salah apa?"

"Kita tidak cocok"

"Tapi aku salah apa?"

"Aku mencintainya"

"dia siapa?" dan disaat itu juga hatiku mulai hancur.

"..."

"Kau tak tau apa arti Cinta." ucap ku lalu berniat untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

"Pergilah! Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi terhadapmu! Cari saja kekasih lain."

Dan aku masih ingat disaat aku kencan dengannya. Sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

.

.

.

(flashback)

Author POV

Hari Sabtu. Hari pertama Yoongi kencan dengan Namjoon. Namja yang selama ini sudah mengisi hatinya. Mereka hampir setiap hari ngobrol entah dalam media atau bertemu secara langsung.

Dan di hari itu juga, Yoongi dan Namjoon duduk di bangku pinggir taman menikmati sore bersama. Yoongi memeluk lengan Namjoon seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya untuk selamanya.

"Namjoon-ah~~" panggil Yoongi pelan dengan nada manja.

"Ne chagi, waeyo?"

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." ucap Yoongi sedikit menggantungkan niatnya.

"mau bicara apa hm?"

"Ketika aku tiba-tiba menghilang, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Namjoon sedikit kesal dengan pembicaraan Yoongi. Jujur saja, Namjoon tidak suka jika Yoongi membicarakan tentang hal yg tidak ia inginkan.

"hahaha apa yang kau bicarakan hm? aku akan mencarimu sampai kemana pun itu, aku akan terus mencari hingga menemukanmu, aku akan menunggu hingga kau kembali.."

"jika kau tau kalau aku ternyata sudah tidak ada di dunia ini bagaimana?"

"Sssttt jangan bilang seperti itu chagi~ apa yang kau pikirkan? itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Namjoon sabar sambil mengusap-usap rambut Yoongi.

"ayolah~ jawab saja.."

"aku akan mendatangi makammu dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar dalam sehari. Sampai akupun mati." jawab Namjoon lalu mencium bibir mungil Yoongi sekilas.

(flashback end)

.

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan hampir 3 bulan.

Setiap hari Yoongi selalu memikirkannya, semua kenangan, semua pengorbanannya. Dia tidak paham, tidak sanggup menerima, merasa apa yg sudah terjadi tidak adil untuknya. Sampai pada suatu hari, tubuhnya semakin lemah...

.

.

Yoongi duduk di ranjangnya dan meraih iPhonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas lalu mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya berharap kekasihnya kali ini mengangkat teleponnya.

Sudah 5 hari berturut-turut Yoongi tak mendapatkan kabar sekaligus dari kekasihnya.

Tuut Tuuut Tuuuut

"Ayolah, angkat teleponku.." gumam Yoongi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir jika teleponnya tidak di angkat.

Telepon 1 tidak ada jawaban.

Telepon 2 masih tidak ada jawaban.

Hingga telepon 3, Namjoonpun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeo-" Rasanya senang sekali, dan Yoongi baru saja ingin mengucapkan kalimat pertama, namun ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa telfon pagi-pagi begini? Sudah kukatakan kan? jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi! Bukankah kita sudah putus?! maaf aku sibuk."

JLEB! suara berat dari sebrang sana sukses membuat hati Yoongi remuk.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi..aku ingin bicara sebentar.." suara Yoongi mulai bergetar, matanya memanas menahan air mata yang ingin sekali terjun membasahi pipi mulus sang namja manis itu.

"Sudahlah Yoongi, aku tak punya waktu untuk bertemu denganmu karna sekarang aku sudah mencintai kekasih baruku."

"si-siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. aku sibuk sek-"

"kumohon Namjoon, kali ini saja. aku ingin berbicara denganmu." pinta Yoongi.

Namjoon menarik nafas pelan, sedikit muak dengan permintaan Yoongi. Sebenarnya dirinya tidak sibuk, tapi karena dia merasa kasihan

"Baiklah, nanti sore kita bertemu di pinggir taman, jam 5"

Yoongi menutup teleponnya cepat-cepat. Ucapan Namjoon tadi sudah meracuni pikirannya. Air matanya sudah tak dapat di bendung lagi. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, seakan-akan tak ingin ada satu orangpun yang tau jika ia sedang menangis. Ia menangis dan menangis sampai ia tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 17:10 p.m KST

Yoongi duduk di kursi dipinggir taman sambil menatap kosong kedepan, menunggu seseorang yang ingin ia temui sore ini. Dadanya masih terasa sesak mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat di telepon, sebenernya Yoongi ingin kabur sekarang, Ya kabur kabur dari segalanya, jika bisa dia ingin pergi meninggalkan dunia detik ini juga untuk selamanya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya, karena Yoongi masih mencintainya yang mungkin sekarang sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Ya, orang yang dicintainya sudah mencintai orang lain selain dirinya.

"Hei Min Yoongi." sapa namja bersuara berat itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Yoongi.

"apa aku terlambat?" lanjutnya.

Yoongi kaget. Seseorang sudah membuyarkan lamunannya. Ya seseorang itu Kim Namjoon, namja yang sudah iya tunggu sejak tadi. Perasaannya tak menyangka, Namjoon benar-benar datang.

"Tidak." jawab Yoongi singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Hei, ada perlu apa eoh? Waktuku tidak banyak, aku takut jika kekasihku melihatku bersamamu." ucap Namjoon santai.

"memangnya siapa kekasihmu yang baru?"

"itu bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ujar Namjoon cuek

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, nenarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya kasar.

"Kalau aku sudah tiada, apakah kamu masih akan membawakan mawar untukku?"

"Tidak akan" jawab Namjoon dingin.

"Tapi kau pernah berjanji.." Ujar Yoongi sedih mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Namjoon.

"Itu dulu saat aku masih menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kalau begitu, datanglah bersama kekasih mu, dan bawakan bunga untukku."

Namjoon hanya berhumming.

"ini.." Ucap Yoongi menenangkan diri sambil memberikan kertas hasil laboratorium dan surat dokter yg menunjukan ia didiagnosis sakit leukimia.

"Yoongi ini..."Ucap Namjoon tak percaya setelah melihat kertas pemberian Yoongi

"Mian, aku memberitahumu sekarang bukan karena aku ingin dikasihani."

Namjoon hanya terdiam tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Pandangannya sudah buram karena air mata yang sudah membendungi matanya.

"Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, maukah kamu menolongku? Untuk terakhir kalinya..." pinta Yoongi.

"Naega? Ne.." Mata Namjoon mulai memanas.

"Ijinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu untuk terakhir kalinya, berkencanlah dengan ku sehari saja, setelah itu aku akan pergi selamanya dari hidupmu. Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi. Aku tidak akan menganggu hubunganmu dengannya. Jebal~ untuk terakhir kalinya... Sebelum aku terbaring dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. " pinta Yoongi lagi.

"Baiklah..." Ada rasa sakit saat Namjoon mendengar pernyataan Yoongi jadi Namjoon menerima permintaan Yoongi.

Kemudian mereka pun pergi berkencan selama sehari. Pergi ketempat yang dulu pernah mereka datangi berdua, tempat dimana mereka pernah berbagi senyum dan airmata bersama.

"Namjoon~" panggil Yoongi pelan.

Kini mereka berdua berada di pinggir sungai Han.

"hmm.. ne?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Ne.." Namjoon tak tahan menahan air matanya, begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Yoongi memeluk Namjoon. Rasa sesak, merayapi dada mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua menangis dalam diam.

"beritahu aku, siapa kekasihmu sebenarnya?"

"apa kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya? tapi kau kenal dengan orang itu."

"katakan saja.."

"Kim Seok Jin."

"apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Ne."

Yoongi hanya menangis dalam diam. Rasa sesaknya kali ini dua kali lipat lebih sesak dibanding sebelumnya.

"Yoongi-ya.. Kau pasti sembuh, kau pasti bisa." Ucap Namjoon menenangkan Yoongi.

"Jika tujuan hidupku adalah melihatmu bahagia, dan sekarang aku sudah melihatmu bahagia dengannya, bukankah tujuanku sudah tercapai?" Yoongi menahan tangisannya dan mencoba tersenyum walau itu sangat sulit bagi Yoongi.

"mianhae.."

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

.

.

Namjoon berpisah dengan kekasih baru nya. Dan dia menyadari kalau selama ini orang yang dia cintai itu seorang Min Yoongi dan bukan Kim SeokJin, ternyata Seokjin itu yang membuat dia melupakan janjinya dengan Yoongi,dan mulai dari detik ini dia akan menepati janjinya kepada Yoongi hingga diapun tiada.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sudah ku katakan, mian kalo FF ini kurang memuaskan.

Aku keburu takut kalo gak dapet feelnya.

Sebenarnya FF ini perlu di remake lagi biar lebih jelas ceritanya, tapi aku males :'v hahaha

jangan nyesel kalo udah baca..


End file.
